Your Betrayal
by iPanda16
Summary: Mariku has had it with Bakura and decides to kill him and burn the house down, little does he know that Bakura already knows of his insane plan, one shot psychoshipping


_****_**A request fanfic. I forget her username but she asked for a violent psychoshipping songfic, and of course I picked my favorite song from Bullet For My Valentine. Please review.**

_Your Betrayal_

_Am I going insane?_

_My blood is boiling inside of my veins_

_An evil feeling attacks…_

_My body's aching, there's no turning back._

Mariku had enough of this. Bakura was beginning to frustrate him more and more and now it just boiled down to this. Mariku wanted nothing more but the satisfaction of killing Bakura and watching his blood pool from the bullet wound he would inflict on him. Just watching his former lover living and breathing was enough to set him into a fit of rage. And the thing that surprises everyone is that they have a lot in common but that's the problem. They're _too_ much alike. And that is what infuriated him even more. They fight too damn much because all the things they love, the things they hate and the more that it made sense the more that it confused him and the more that it made him angry. So Mariku came up with a plan to kill Bakura and to destroy the evidence. He would light the house they lived in on fire and while he had the chance he would shoot Bakura in his sleep. And if it didn't work out as planned Mariku wouldn't have a problem having his ideal death.

_So take your eyes off the trigger_

_I'm not to blame if your world turns to black_

_As your eyes start to blister_

_There's just no hope in our final embrace_

Mariku had already fulfilled at least two thirds of his execution plan for one minor flaw. Bakura knew about it. Even when Bakura feigned sleep and planned his payback on his former lover Bakura knew about Mariku's plan to light the place up in flames and to shoot him where he laid. So Bakura had a gun resting under his pillow just in case Mariku came over to kill him like planned. It was so easy. All Bakura had to do was keep his eyes closed long enough until he felt the bed shift signaling Mariku leaving the bed. And what Bakura had to do next was wait for the door to close and he would get up, pull the gun out from underneath the pillow and quietly follow Mariku down the hall until he reached the door. It seems like Mariku didn't suspect a thing as he trailed him down to the door and when Mariku reached for the door knob Bakura cocked his gun. Time froze for a second and Mariku slowly turned his head around his shoulders to see Bakura holding a gun in both hands aimed directly at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bakura?" Mariku asked turning his body all the way around. Bakura could see that Mariku had the gun in it's holster to the front of his waist.

"Why I could ask you the same damn thing. What's this bullshit you're pulling here about killing me?" Bakura growled under his breath. Mariku smiled.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about." He said casually.

"I can see the gun strapped to your waist, shit-head. And I saw the kerosene in the garage. You plan to kill me, I know it." Bakura said with the same amount of anger as before.

"You're just paranoid. Sit down and I'll get you some coffee." Mariku said innocently making his way to the kitchen. Bakura stepped in his path to the kitchen with the gun still aimed at him.

"Don't you dare lie to me while you're in front of a gun, dumbass." Bakura ordered.

Mariku looked at him blankly for a moment before quickly drawing his gun. Bakura reacted by shooting the gun out of his hand. Bakura has always had perfect aim with guns and he was grateful that it hadn't let him down in a time like this. Mariku glared up at Bakura as he cocked the gun again and aimed it directly at his head. Mariku slowly stood up not reaching for the gun and folding his arms behind his back. Bakura knew he had something planned in advance just in case. He just waited for him to make his move.

"I already doused the place in advance, Bakura. Though I am at gun point I will win this fight." Mariku said slowly before pulling out a knife and pushing Bakura up against a wall stabbing him there. Bakura gasped out in pain and felt blood trickle out of his mouth.

_So here we are…_

_I'm in your head…_

_I'm in your heart_

Bakura thought that he had full control of Mariku but he supposed he was wrong. Two years of manipulating him and he supposed that it would only backfire on him eventually. You know what they say; he created a monster. But Mariku was a monster to begin with. He enjoyed torture and hurting people physically. Bakura enjoyed this too and that is what drawn him to Mariku. Hell they had too much fun getting into drunken fights than they did just watching the crappy Saw series. But Bakura knew that Mariku was also unstable which in way was fun but Mariku got angry more which Bakura could also handle but now this was crossing that blood red line that Bakura drew in case Mariku had defied him.

_Pay the price for your betrayal!_

_Your betrayal! Your betrayal!_

_I was told to stay away._

_Those two words I can't obey._

_Pay the price for your betrayal_

_Your betrayal, your betrayal_

Mariku felt his facial expression change and the feeling of the worlds biggest grin ever was now plastered upon his face. Bakura didn't falter his glare. Unlike his past victims Bakura didn't scream out in pain nor did he beg for his life to be spared. And that's what made this more fun for Mariku. After a while having people plead for their lives would grow annoying and it would only quicken their demise. Mariku loved that Bakura still had some fight in him. After all Bakura would still have the same personality he had when they met till the day he would die. Mariku bent over to lick up the small trail of blood that was streaming down Bakura's chin and Bakura took this as a chance to bite into Mariku's cheek roughly. Mariku let go of the blade still inside Bakura's abdomen, and Bakura let go of Mariku's face and to pull out the blade while he was still stunned. Wincing slightly Bakura threw the knife across the living room.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to get rid of me." Bakura sneered. Mariku got back to his feet with a sneer on his face as well. Bakura raised an eyebrow and watched as Mariku turned on the living room lamp.

"I also poured a little kerosene inside the house. And I know fire would light it aflame but what about a spark from a lamp if I tossed it in this general direction?" Mariku asked tilting his head slightly. Bakura grinned.

"Go ahead. It should be fun if I watch your body scorch in flames." Bakura challenged. Mariku smirked seeing as they're both on the same page. Both of them will try and kill each other or die trying. Mariku smashed the lamp to the floor and just like that the entire house lit up in flames.

_Is it my turn to die?_

_My heart is pounding as I say goodbye_

_So now I dance in the flames_

_I love you crying and screaming my name_

Bakura ignored the stab wound and picked up the dropped gun and aimed it back at Mariku while Mariku charged at him with a shard of glass in his hand. Bakura shot the gun only to miss as Mariku side stepped it and lunged at Bakura again. Bakura felt a surge of pain wave over his body as he felt pressure on the stab wound. Mariku raised his hand with the glass shard in his hand aiming it like a dagger at Bakura. Bakura smacked the gun into the side of his face knocking Mariku over helping Bakura gain the upper hand and get back up and cleanly shooting Mariku in the shoulder just missing his head by a few inches. Mariku yelled in pain and rolled over on his back clutching his shoulder. Bakura cocked the gun one more time this time promising himself not to miss this time.

_You said we'd be forever_

_How could you kill me and lie to my face?_

_Now that we can't be together._

_There's just no hope for our final embrace_

Mariku looked up plainly at Bakura as he aimed the gun point blank in his face. Like Bakura, Mariku felt pain but chose not to show it. It showed weakness even if the both of them were going to die right now. The fire surrounding them was destroying everything blocking off all the exits and Mariku could only assume that it would only take a few minutes before the floorboards too the second floor collapsed and killed them both. Bakura had a pretty deep stab wound in his abdomen where Mariku could only hope he punctured his liver and Mariku himself had a fresh gun shot wound in his shoulder where he swore he felt the bone shatter. If they both somehow survived they would go through months of therapy and then they would go straight to jail for being the hardened criminals the police have been hunting down but failing all the same. Mariku looked to the side to see the gun Bakura shot out of his hand earlier and quickly grabbed it and aimed it at Bakura. Bakura smirked at this. "So this is how it ends, huh? Maybe if we kill each other we can live together in hell and have a blast out of torturing those poor souls down there. It would be a wonderful ending wouldn't it? Being where we really belong?" Mariku smirked back.

"I wouldn't imagine it in any other way." He said putting his finger securely on the trigger.

"Any last words?" Bakura asked doing the same.

"Love you." Mariku said. Bakura smiled at this

"You too, asshole." And pulled the trigger. Both of them did. At the same time. There was no miracle where one of them got to make it. Not for either of them. Not anymore.

_So here we are._

_I'm in your head._

_I'm in your heart!_

__**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters**


End file.
